


Over the edge

by hxxthxr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Edging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxthxr/pseuds/hxxthxr





	Over the edge

Jake couldn't help but overhear the groans comming from Dirks room. Creeping down the hall, he peered through his door. Eyes widening in surprise he saw him on the bed, hands wrapped around his erect dick. Blush rising to his cheeks he couldn't help but stare. When he heard Dirk mumbling his name, it sent jolts through his stomach. Dirk began pumping harder, biting his lip. Jake noticed the way his back was arching and knew he was about to cum. But then he removed his hands, grasping on to the sheets like his life depended on it. Rutting into the air, whispering "ffffffuck" his eyes were screwed shut and Jake was baffled. He didn't finish, what was the point. But after the little "scene" he had a problem of his own to take care of.  
Later that night at dinner, he couldn't help but bring up what he saw.  
"So uh, earlier today... I saw you."  
"And?"  
"In your room, and you were getting off but you didn't... Finish"  
Dirk nearly choked on his food. His cheeks turned a rosy shade of red.   
"Yeah, it's this thing I found called uh, edging."  
"Oh"  
"Do you want me to show you how?"  
"What?"  
"I mean if you don't it's fine but-"  
"No, I'd like that."  
They finish dinner in silence, both left to their own thoughts.  
Dirk, planning how he was going to completely fuck up his boyfriend and Jake, worrying how much he was going to enjoy it.


End file.
